You're Mine
by Vord D. Hayakiyo
Summary: Ino membenci Sasuke karena salah paham dan hubungannya pun berakhir, dan Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya ...Baca Selengkapnya /RnR/


Hai Minna-sama (ﾉ≧∇≦｡)ノ））  
Sudah lama saya tidak menulis , karena sibuk dan tidak punya bahan pemikiran untuk menulis (˘̩̩̩╭╮˘̩̩̩ƪ)  
Sebenernya saya ada cerita multi chap yang belum saya selesaikan , tapi ada yang terlintas di otak dan terbentuklah cerita ini  
Oke dari pada saya curhat mending minna-sama baca aja XD  
Oh iya satu lagi buat minna-sama , selama menunaikan ibadah puasa ya , untuk yang menjalankan

Lalu kalau cerita ini kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan Author yang tidak berbakat ini ._.v

Don't Like Don't Read

Desclaimer : Masashi-sensei (always)  
Rated: T (mungkin)  
Pairing: SasuIno  
Warning: OOC, EYD tidak baku, alur begitu cepat , judul pasaran, tidak jelas dan sebagainya

Oke langsung aja~~

•  
•

Pagi menyinari bumi dan orang-orang pun sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing , sebagai seorang pelajar SMA Konoha sekarang saatnya bangun dan berangkat sekolah

Huhh malesnya~~ Sekolah lagi sekolah lagi ! Ayo Ino SEMANGATT!

Ino Yamanaka kerap disapa Ino atau Ratu Gosip di kelasnya, Ino pelajar SMA Konoha kelas XI-B berteman baik dengan temannyawalau Ino sering berantem dengan temen-temennya dia hanya bercanda dan tidak bermaksud meledek , Ino punya sahabat amat deket yaitu Haruno Sakura

"Hey Minna mau denger gosip terbaru?"Tanya sembari teriak di depan kelas  
"Apa? Apa?"Tanya Tenten  
"Sasuke nolak cewek lagi lohh" kata Ino bangga

"Siapa lagi korbannya?" Tanya lagi Tenten  
"Kakak kelas lohh dia kelas XII-C"  
"Oh ya? Tapi hal itu sih udah biasa" kata temen-temen yang lain  
"Tapi kasihan aja fufu"tawa Ino  
"Jangan gitu dong Ino bikin lemes kita aja" teriak salah satu murid cewek  
"Ahaha lagian milih sasuke, udah yang lain aja" ledek Ino  
"Lalu kalau kita yang lain , Ino merebutnya ? Gitu?" Tanya sakura menyindir

"Ihh bukan , tau ah" Ino pun pasrah. Bel pun berbunyi dan Ino kembali ketempat duduknya

Sasuke atau Sasuke Uciha pria tertampan dan pintar di SMA konoha kelas XI-A banya wanita yang jatuh hati kepadanya ,tapi tidak buat Ino, memang aneh tapi itu kenyataannya

"Oh iya sakura, menurut mu sasuke itu bagaimana?" tanya Ino dan duduk ditempat duduknya

"Ya gantenga lah pinter pula" jawab sakura yang duduk disampingnya sambil terkagum kagum  
"Huh biasa aja" kata Ino enteng  
"Kamu aneh si Ino" ledek Sakura  
"Aneh? Cuma gak suka sama dia aja aneh ? Yang aneh itu kalian kenapa suka sama cowok yang gak berperasaan itu" Ino pun kesal  
"Jangan ngomong gitu , aku yang suka sama dia tersinggung nih! Dasar Ino gendut! " Sakura pun tersinggung dengan ucapan Ino tadi

"Diam dan jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu" bentak Ino  
"Fufu maaf kan cuma bercanda" sakura meledek sembari tertawa  
"Huh sama sekali gak lucu" Ino pun menghalingkan wajah dan pura-pura tidak tau  
_Cuma beda 5kg dengannya saja, dibilang gendut , apalagi chouji ! Ampun si sakura _batin Ino kesal

•  
•

"Ino kita kekantin yuk~" ajak sakura  
"Ayo" jawab Ino lalu beranjak pergi kekantin

Sesampai dikantin

"Hmm Ino kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya sakura bingung  
"Nasi goreng dan teh botol aja" jawab Ino sambil menunjukan daftar menu  
"Kok tumben cuma segitu aja, Ino lagi diet yaaa?" Ledek Sakura  
"Cih enggak kok ,sebenarnya ..." Ino pun langsung mengecek dompet

"Ah aku tau Ino lagi gak ada duit toh ahahah" tawa sakura sambil meledek  
"Ya emang kenapa? Sakura mau mentraktirkan ku? " Tanya Ino sembari kesal  
"Enak saja" cibir sakura  
"kalau gitu sakura mau pesan apa?" Ino pun tanya balik  
"Sama aja deh kayak Ino hehe" Sakura hanya cengir  
"Lah, sakura gak punya duit juga"  
"Bukan, tapi ingin menjaga kelangsingan ku " sakura berpose seksi

"Hahh, yayaya terserah "Jawab Ino pasrah

Lalu terdengar suara teriakan cewek-cewek yang ada dikantin dengan histeris  
"Nih kenapa pada teriak?" Tanya Ino heran  
"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kunnn" teriak salah satu gadis  
"Sasuke mau makan bersama ku?" Tanya seorang gadis  
"Sasuke ahh sasuke betapa tampan nya dirimu" terdengar teriakan gadis lain yang histeris

"Ah ternyata fans girl sasuke -_-" batin Ino kesal  
"Ahh sasuke bener-bener tampan " Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan wajah merah merona  
"Sakura gak usah ikut-ikutan deh" kata Ino yang kesel  
"Ih emang kenapa?" Tanya sakura  
"Tau ah" Ino menghalingkan wajah dan meneruskan makananya nya

Sebenarnya apa sih bagusnya Uchiha Sasuke itu? Tampan? Pintar? Ya susah sih cari cowok seperti itu tapi ... Tau ahhhh gak usah pedulikan dia" batin Ino

Lalu Sasuke melewati Ino dan Sakura , yang diterima Sasuke hanya tatapan sinis dari Ino dan senyuman merona dari Sakura

"Ah Sakura kita balik kekelas yuk" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan sakura  
"Tu-tunggu makananya kan belum habis" Sakura kewalahan mengabiskan makanannya

"Huh cepet habiskan aku udah gak niat makan" keluh Ino  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura polos  
"Udah jangan kebanyakan nanya cepat habiskan"

•

Sesampai di kelas

"Ino kenapa sih dari tadi jutek aja ?" Tanya sakura dengan heran  
"Entahlah" jawab ino singkat  
"Lah gimana sih , cerita dong sama sahabatmu yg keceh nan seksi ini" kata sakura

"Entar aja ya, lagi males ngomongin nya" kata Ino lesu  
"Kenapa sih? Ino selalu jutek kalau ada sasuke padahal Ino sering menggosipkannya " tanya sakura heran  
"Tau ah" keluh Ino

•

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi  
"Ino ayo pulang" kata Sakura sambil menarik-narik Ino  
"Iya iya, sabar" kata ino lemes

Diperjalan menuju pulang

"Ino Ino kenapa sih dari tadi murung aja , kamu diapain sasuke?" Tanya sakura  
"Lupakan itu cerita lama"  
"Cerita lama ? Cerita apa sih kok gak pernah bilang-bilang"  
"Ahh sial aku keceplosan" batin Ino  
"Hmmmm" hanya kata "hmm" yang terdengar dari Ino  
"Ih kenapa sih, Ino gitu ya, Oke END!" Sakura pun sedikit ngambek

"Sebenarnya.." Ucap Ino sedikit ragu  
"Oke kita ceritanya dirumah ku saja , bagaimana?" Tawar Sakura  
"Oke deh" Ino hanya menurut

•

Sesampai dirumah sakura

"Ino ayo masuk kekamarku" ajak Sakura  
"Dirumah mu gak ada siapa-siapa?" Tanya Ino  
"Iya" jawab Sakura singkat  
"Ohh gitu"

"Hmm Ino tunggu disini ya , aku buatin minuman dulu" ucap Sakura  
"Oke , maaf merepotkan" kata Ino menurut  
"Haha santai aja kali, tunggu ya" kata Sakura meninggalkan kamar

"Haii , Ini minumannya" kata sakura sambil menyodorkan minuman  
"Hmm makasih ya sakura" ino menegukan minumannya

"Jadi cerita nya gimana?" Tanya sakura langsung ke inti pembicaraan  
"Se-sebenarnya gini dulu aku sama sasuke pernah pacaran" jelas Ino  
"Whatss? Serius? Tapi kok?..." Sakura kaget  
"Aku pacaran sama dia satu tahun , dan putus karena dia selingkuh" ino menjelaskan sambil menunduk menahan sedih  
"Selingkuh gimana?"  
"Beginiii...

•  
•

FLASBACK  
"Ahh aku ketoilet dulu ya sakura" ucap Ino  
"Mau kutemani?" Tawar sakura  
"Gak usah , kamu lagi sibuk kan" tolak ino  
"Oke deh"

"Hmmm lalalala " ketika Ino berjalan dia melihat sepintas 2 bayangan orang  
"Itu apa ya?" Batin ino penasaran  
Betapa kagetnya Ino , yang dia lihat ada 2 orang sedang berciuman, dan orang itu tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi Ino pun menyampari mereka

"Ehem , kalian sedang apa ya?"Tanya ino memecahkan keheningan  
"Ahh I-Ino" hinata pun tergagap-gagap  
"INOO?" Sasuke pun shok  
"Ohh gini , minta hubungan kita tertutup supaya bisa melakukan ini , asal kamu tau ya sasuke, aku juga capek pacaran sama kamu , kamu memiliki fans girl banyak sampai aku cemburu, dan yang paling aku gak tahan,

berpacaran 1 tahun dengan mu tanpa diketahui orang lain, SAKIT dan tadi kamu lakukan itu, membuat tekat ku mengakhri hubunga kita ! KITA PUTUS " ino pun meninggalkan mereka  
"Tunggu Ino" panggil Sasuke

FLASHBACK END

•

Ino pun tak bisa menahan air mata dan menangis.  
"Itu sebabnya aku sering gosip tentang dia, kalau ada dia juteknya minta ampun" Jelas Ino

"Jadi begitu, kenapa kamu gak cerita, sabar ino" sambil menghelus rambut Ino  
"Udah kan aku pulang , aku malu nih masa ino cengeng banget ,aku pulang dulu ya" ino mengusap air matanya  
"I-ya Ino" sakura pun mengantar Ino sampai pintu gerbang

•

Ke esoknya Ino tidak masuk karena sakit

"Eh tumben si Ratu Gosip gak masuk" kata tenten  
"Dia sakit " ucap Sakura  
"Nanti sore kita jenguk yuk" aja tenten ke teman-temannya  
"Tentu saja" ucap teman yang lainnya  
Tanpa sadar sasuke lewat  
"Ino Sakit?" Batin Sasuke

•  
•

"Eh tumben si Ratu Gosip gak masuk" kata tenten  
"Dia sakit " ucap Sakura  
"Nanti sore kita jenguk yuk" aja tenten ke teman-temannya  
"Tentu saja" ucap teman yang lainnya  
Tanpa sadar sasuke lewat  
"Ino Sakit?" Batin Sasuke

•  
•

Bel pulang pun berbunyi  
"Hmm si Ino sakit ? Kenapa ya ? Apa iya aku jenguk? Tapi aku gak tau diri banget , tapi ya sudah lah ku jenguk aja" batin sasuke

Sesampai dirumah Ino

Ting Tong  
Ting Tong

"Ini rumahnya Ino kan ? Saya temannya Ino ingin menjenguknya"tanya sasuke

"Iya bener silahkan masuk" ucap Ibu Ino dan mengantarkan Sasuke ke kamarnya

"Ahh Ino ada temanmu menjenguk , nah silahkan masuk nak, Ino ibu tinggal pergi kepasar ya" Ibu Ino pun meninggalkan mereka  
"Baik bu" jawab Ino lesu  
"Ino apa kabar" sapa si pria  
"EHH! Kayaknya ku kenal suara ini"batin Ino , ketika Ino menoleh ke sumber suara , Ino pun shok setengah mati  
"MAU APA KAU KESINI" bentak Ino  
"Aku ingin menjengukmu dan minta maaf" jawab Sasuke  
"Gak perlu keluar sana" ino menunjuk ke arah pintu dan mengusir sasuke  
"Tunggu ino dengar kan aku dulu" Sasuke pun memegang pundak Ino  
"Ihh lepaskan! " Ino meronta-ronta

Ketika tarik menarik BRUGGH! Mereka terjatuh , tepatnya Ino dibawah dan Sasuke diatas  
"Ino denger penjelasan ku dulu, waktu itu ketika aku berciuman sama hinata aku dipaksa sama Naruto ,agar Hinata menyukai ku dan menjahui Naruto" jelas Sasuke menatap Ino dibawahnya  
"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu? Lagi pula kamu tidak pernah mengakuiku" ino menghalingkan wajahnya  
"Kalau begitu mari kita ulang hubungan kita?"

"Ulang katamu? Aku bukan cewek gampangan" bentak Ino  
"Ku mohon Ino" sasuke pun memohon dengan tulus  
"Lalu, Hinata pernah berciuman dengan mu dan aku berpacaran dengan mu ,tidak pernah berciuman" wajah Ino pun sedikit memerah  
"Kalau kau mau aku bersedia mencium mu" jawab sasuke enteng  
"Huh gak perlu" keluh Ino  
"Kenapa?" Tanya sasuke

"Aku mau menerima ciuman dari seseorang yang tulus , bukan seperti mu" Ino pun menatap sinis  
"Baiklah " sasuke pun mendekat ke wajah ino dan tanpa lama-lama dia mencium  
"Apaa? Sialan nih cowok, udah dibilang aku gak mau" batin Ino kesal  
Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya "Kau mau lebih dari ini?"  
"Apa? Aku bukan pacar mu lagi " bentak Ino

"Kalau gitu , ehem Ino yang cantik maukah kau menjadi kekasihku lagi?"  
"Hah?" Ino pun heran  
Sasuke pun tak bisa menahan nafsu dan mencium Ino lagi , padahal Ino sudah meronta-ronta dan akhirnya hanta pasrah ,lalu ciuman di bibir pun dilanjutkan keleher Ino , Ino hanya bisa mendesih dan wajah nya pun memerah  
"Ugh Sasuke hentikan" desis Ino

"Kenapa kau tidak suka? Jadi jawaban mu?" Tanya Sasuke dan melepaskan ciumannya  
"Entahlah" jawab ino bingung  
"Aku akan merubah sikapku dan aku akan bilang ke seluruh sekolah ataupun dunia bahwa INO ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING KUCINTAI" kata sasuke setengah berteriak

"Hmmm oke aku terima tapi kalau kau mengulanginya lagi , maaf saja aku tak akan memaafkan mu" jawab ino sedikit ragu  
"Yes My Princess" mereka berdua bangun dan

Cup , mereka berciuman lagi dengan nafsu nya dan hubungan mereka terjalin lagi

•  
•

END

Hey puasa! si Author malah buat adegan ciuman -_- tapi rasanya kalau gak buat adegan itu gimana gitu #digampar  
Maaf kalau kurang bagus ._.v  
Yo minna-sama Arigato ~ udah mau berkenan membaca Fic abal ini

Kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah saya minta review ?


End file.
